


Friends and enemies

by daily_star99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hospitals, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_star99/pseuds/daily_star99
Summary: After being sent to a mental institution Hannes has to face his mistakes while trying to keep the love of his life safe.On the other hand, mental institution is just what Hanna needs to get away from the man who claims to love her.





	1. All the attention, finally just mine.

"In the previous session the court ordered the accused to be examined. Investigators found out that the accused was suffering from a mental disorder, which is why he is non compos mentis. The accused is hereby designated to involuntary treatment, until proven otherwise."  
The hammering of wood against wood was an ending for many months in court. The accused was taken out of the side door and people slowly began to drain from the courtroom. For most, this was the last time they ever came to think of the case.  
  
But to the accused this was just the beginning. It was a start for a long journey, which he didn't have a clue about. Or well, he was only half aware of it.  
In his journey to his new home where he should spend the next few years, the redhead had time to think. Think about what had happened, what would happen and what was happening.  
'That was quick... It took, what? Six months, before I ended up in the institute. I thought I could have stayed hidden just a bit longer. Well, I can have fun in a mental hospital too. I bet there are one or twelve who are interested in getting laid. '  
A cheeky grin rose on the redheads' face as he leaned against the backrest without worry.  
  
When the car finally stopped hours later in front of the hospital, few nurses were already waiting for him. One middle-aged woman and one younger nurse, who was in his twenties.  
"Ah, how charming, I have a welcome committee waiting outside! This is better than I was expecting. Will I have a party next and a couple of pretty girls to keep me company?"  
"Don't even think about that..." the guard grumbled from the front seat. "You will get a small room and drugs that will smother you for the rest of your life."  
"Yeah, whatever. Have a good weekend, party pooper" the redhead sighed as he stepped out of the car. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the moment when he finally came to be the center of attention.  
"Come on, miss ..." a middle-aged woman began, but the redhead interrupted her.  
"Mr."  
"Sorry?" the young man asked, clearly confused.  
"I'm a man. Call me Hannes" redhead smiled charmingly to the nurses. The nurses looked at each other quickly before returning their attention to him.  
"All right, Hannes. Come with us, so you can see where you will live while you are staying with us."

At the end of the tour, Hannes had seen more mentally ill than he had ever even known to be real.  
'Crazy people everywhere... Why in the earth did I end up here? I'm not crazy...' the redhead thought, insulted . He would have to go to the psychologist every few days to talk, every day he had to socialize with the mentally ill people for a couple of hours in the common room and the food that Hannes had to eat was not suitable even for the dog.  
"What a place... rules and limitations... mad people..." the man mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall acting like he owned the place. Light grin remained on his face despite everything. Even though the place did not please Hannes, all the attention he received was exactly what he wanted. Years of hiding away and being ignored was in the past. Now he would get all the attention.

All the attention. Even the negative.  
"Tell me something about yourself, Hannes. What kind of family do you have, what was your childhood like?" Maria, the hospital psychologist, looked the redhead over her glasses.  
"I'd rather tell you all we could do together" Hannes flirted shamelessly and leaned forward. Maria sighed and gently tapped the book on her lap few times, with her pen.  
"Let's focus on you, what were you thinking when you were caught?"  
"What a pity, when I'm in prison, I can not fuck so easily. In a mental hospital, there are easier cases" Hannes's grin widened. "Are you easy?"  
Maria ignored the question and continued.  
"Were you happy, or did you feel ashamed?"  
"Why would I be ashamed?" Hannes laughed.  
"You've dirtied Hanna's name as you committed a crime" Maria followed closely how the man's expression turned from amused to grave.  
"I do not know who you are talking about" Hannes leaned against the armchair and turned his gaze away from the doctor.  
"You know perfectly well who I am talking about, Hannes. When was the last time you let Hanna decide?" Maria continued to press on, so he would show his real face even for a moment.  
"It was way too little time ago", the redhead looked at Mary murderous intent in his eyes. "It's my turn to get everyone's attention."  
"So you feel like you don't receive enough attention from others? Have you ever thought about other ways to get the attention you crave?" Maria asked calmly.  
"What better way to get everyone's attention than to kill someone? Everyone likes a bad boy, isn't that right Maria?" Hannes began to raise his walls again, hiding under the flirty exterior. Maria sighed quietly. This was already the sixth session, and every time she was getting Hannes to open up, he pulled back again.  
"Our time is running out for todays session. We'll see each other again in few days. What if you tried to talk with Hanna? Let it be your homework" Maria said and closed her book.  
"Thank you for this charming moment with you, Maria. I can't wait for our next meeting" Hannes smiled wryly and rose from the armchair.  
In reality, Maria was one of the few people whose attention he did not enjoy receiving. Too intrusive. Even though her appearance was rather charming.  
  
After leaving the psychologist, Hannes headed to the common room. He did not want to be isolated from others. It was better to be with people and flirt with everyone. The redhead looked around, searching for the next victim. Most people already knew his intentions, having faced the man already and huddled up with each other to avoid being easy victims. Hannes's gaze slid over the groups of people until he noticed a young woman alone, immersed in a thick book, sitting in a big armchair in the corner of the room.  
'Let's try this one' redhead grinned to himself and walked to the woman.  
"Hello there. What are you reading?" Hannes sat down on the chair's armrest and tried to read what was written on the book.  
"Ah... well..." the young woman glanced at the redhead, confused, and closed the book astonishingly quickly. "Just a book... of supernatural stories..."  
"Really? Interesting, tell me more! What's happening in this story right now?" Hannes leaned closer to the woman, making her lean away from him, clearly distressed about the attention she received.  
"Not... don't..." the woman muttered quietly. Hannes leaned even closer to hear what the other said. He was already so close, that he was able to kiss the woman's cheek.  
  
The sound of the strike echoed in the hall as others fell silent and turned to look at the two in the corner. Hannes slowly raised his hand to his tingling cheek.  
"You..." the redhead stared at the woman speechless. "You... you hit me?"  
"I'm s-sorry... I just..." the woman stammered. Hannes's confused gaze darkened when the anger began to boil inside him.  
"How dare you hit me?!" the man's voice shifted dangerously low and dribbled poison. "Because of one small kiss?"  
Now the woman was scared and she began to look at the escape route from the situation. But Hannes was not about to let her go so easily. She had harmed him, and no one had permission to do so.  
"You son of a... you will pay for that..." he growled and grabbed the woman's wrists, sitting down on her lap, astride. "I'd normally tie you to a bed and play with you all night, but I do not own ropes right now... So I'll let you go easy. I'll take a proper kiss from you, as a compensation for that slap. And do not even try to bite or I will find a way to get you tied up in my bed..."  
  
"HANNES!"  
  
The redhead sighed, looking as if he had just been denied the plate full of the most delicious food, and turned to look Maria over his shoulder.  
"Here!" he sang cheerfully with a crooked smile.  
"Let Sara go. Now." Maria crossed her arms.  
"What if I do not?" Hannes turned his face back to Sara. "She must pay first. She hit me."  
"You... he... He kissed me!" Sara squealed under the redhead. Hannes hissed, causing the young woman to fall silent. Maria called the nurses to the scene.  
"Hannes. For the last time. Let Sara go" the psychologist said sharply.  
"No."  
"Very well. Take him to his room. You can think there what you did wrong" Maria informed when the nurses grabbed Hannes's arms and pulled him off of the armchair.  
"Ohlalaa, rough. You are getting wild!" Hannes laughed mischievously as he started to struggle in order to get free. "Let's move straight to the bondage. I'll bind you and you..."  
  
_'No... stop... stop already...'_  
"You... you could give..." a smile on Hannes's face stir slightly.  
_'Hannes... don't... please, stop already....'_  
"..give... to me..." The concentration of the man began to break when he was forced to divide his attention in two directions.  
_'Stop. Stop! '_  
"You stop it! No one has time to listen to you repeating! Shut it!" Hannes growled and kicked an empty chair as they walked past it. Those sitting at the table quickly rose up and retreated to avoid becoming the subject of Hannes' hatred. They followed silently how the man began to quarrel with an invisible person.  
_'Why are you doing this? Why do you always have to be so horrible? '_  
"You're sounding like Maria. Why? Why?" Hannes rolled his eyes. "Because I want to, that's why. So stop complaining!"  
_'Please apologize! You shouldn't have kissed her, it was not right!' _  
"You are not right! You don't always have to be so kind and nice and do things right!" Hannes shouted and struggled more and more in the nurses' grip. "You will not do anything but good! More than is good for you! Why don't you sometimes stand up for yourself!?"  
_'...'_  
"Oh, so that got you quiet? Really?" the redhead stopped to struggle and relaxed slightly. "About time."  
_'Alright. I'm gonna stand up for me. It's my turn.'_  
"I did not mean that! Not yet ..." the horror on Hannes's face was real when he got stiff in the nurses' grip and started to panic.  
_'My turn!'_  
"**N-!**" the scream broke in the middle of the word when the redhead's eyes rolled back to his head and the body slumped completely in the nurses' support.


	2. My turn!

The silence landed in the common room as Hannes turned silent. All the eyes were attached to the redhead that looked like he had died in the doorway. This was way better entertainment than watching television. The nurses lowered Hannes's lifeless body carefully to the floor and checked that he was not actually dead.  
"Is... is he okay?" Sara asked cautiously from the other end of the room. She was the first who dared to open her mouth in a silent room.  
"Probably..." Maria said slowly. The psychologist was not quite sure, so violent had Hannes's reactions been.  
"He breathes normally and we found pulse" one of the nurses announced.  
When the redhead suddenly moved, murmur went through the crowd. Would there be more talking with invisible people and shouting?  
  
There was neither, instead the redhead opened their eyes and blinked a few times as if they had woken up for the first time in a long time. Slowly, with the help of nurses, the redhead sat up and looked around bemused.  
"Hannes?" Maria knelt beside the redhead and gently lowered her arm to their shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
The redhead turned confused gaze to the psychologist and tried to see her face.  
"Where are my glasses?" redhead asked quietly, lifting hands to touch their face.  
_'You know I do not like your glasses. I can't see through them. I left them on your new bedside table in your new room. Hope you like the room because I don't. At all. It is quite grim.'_  
"Haa..." the redhead sighed and dropped their gaze.  
"Hanna?" Maria's words got Hanna shudder.  
"Yes?" the girl lifted her eyes back to the psychologist. She had not heard her own name being called for a long time.  
"Are you okay?" Maria repeated her question.  
"I don't know... tired..." Hanna answered slowly. She felt like she had just run a marathon.  
"Well, Hannes fought quite roughly. No wonder you're tired," the psychologist smiled sympathetically. "Do you think you have energy to talk with me for a moment?"  
  
_'Oh, wonderful. The shrink wants more ... '_  
"Why can't you be silent?" Hanna muttered.  
"Sorry?" Maria asked.  
_'And thinks everyone always speaks to her? Give me a break... Why don't we just go back to Sara? '_  
"How about no. Sorry, it's hard to focus on one person alone when... he's talking all the time..." Hanna tried to answer both.  
"It's okay..." the psychologist said slowly, but the redhead could hear better the other voice that spoke at the same time.  
_'I'm not talking all the time...'_  
"You talk more than me!" Hanna screamed, scaring almost all the viewers, regretting it immediately. "Sorry..."  
_'Again you started apologizing. Really?'_  
"My head hurts..." a red-haired girl curled up, rubbing her temples desperately, trying to get the pain disappear.  
_'Could you not... You're too sensitive. How about learning to endure it like a man?'_  
"It hurts..." Hanna muttered and squeezed her eyes shut. She no longer heard anything other than a mocking voice in her head, even though the psychologist spoke at the same time.  
_'If you would let me be in control...'_  
"No!"  
_'... the pain would disappear...'_  
"Stop!"  
_'... you wouldn't have to cry anymore...'_  
"Hannes!"  
_'... no more pain, no need to cry at all, if there's no pain...'_  
"Please help!" shouting made the headaches worse and made Hannan feel sick. "Shut it!"  
_'They won't help... they can't do it.... let me help...'_  
"Be silent! I don't want you! Go away!" tears flowed on the girl's face as she held her head tightly between her hands.  
_'You know I can't do that. But I can help you feel better... I can remove the pain completely... '_  
  
"....!" Hanna could no longer scream, only a quiet wheeze came from her mouth as her breathing started to be difficult.  
_'Darling. Stop fighting back. It only makes you feel worse. Slowly breathe in through the nose and out of the mouth...'_  
Even though she did not want to follow Hannes's instructions, she had no choice. The more she fought against Hannes, the sicker she felt. A cold sweat rose to the girl's pale face.  
"Take this pain away... please..." Hanna gasped for air, feeling how bitter fluid began to climb up her throat.  
_'As you wish'_ Hannes took the lead, thrilled of how easy it was nowadays to manipulate her.  
"Well, isn't this lovely!" a red-haired man laughed and wiped away drop of sweat from his temple. "Even though I love to have all your attention on me, I can't enjoy it right now."  
Hannes rose calmly to his feet and if he had owned a hat he would have taken it off and bowed like a magician after performance.  
"See you later, ladies and gentlemen" he nodded politely and walked away in his room without anyone stopping him.  
  
The common room turned dead quiet after Hannes left. What one could even say after seeing all that? They had just witnessed how much power Hannes had over Hanna both physically and mentally. Especially mentally. Many faces showed disbelief and hint of fear towards that redhead, but in the eyes of one viewer there was a curious glint. It was the first time that Sara had ran into a person who had multiple personalities.  
"Okay, the show is over!" Maria stood up and clapped her hands a few times to get everyone's attention. "We'll take care of him. If there's a problem with Hannes, please tell about it immediately to nurses or me."  
Sitting back to the armchair, Sara didn't have other choice but try to continue her book, even though her thoughts drifted to Hannes and Hanna every once in a while.


	3. Making a deal.

_'I do not like that ...'_  
"And I don't care" Hannes interrupted. He was annoyed at how Hanna had dared to get attention that belonged to him and managed to cause a bigger scene than he had yet caused. The red-haired man had closed the door behind him, annoyed that it could not be locked. It was horrible enough that the doors had windows. It was like privacy was not appreciated at all. There were private bathrooms, but those had no locks either.  
_'Well, may I talk to that therapist woman sometimes? She seemed kind... '_  
"You seriously want to talk with the shrink? Okay, yeah, not weird at all..." Hannes muttered as he sat down on the bed. "Next, you probably want to go through examines that tells you how crazy you are. But hey! You can't do that, because I already went through that weeks ago! So how about you keep your mouth shut and let me live for once?"  
_'You don't even like that woman. I could go and talk with her, so you wouldn't have to worry about it. You could have a break and I could talk with someone. Win-win.'_  
Hannes considered the proposal for a moment.  
"Do you promise, immediately after the meetings, to let me be in charge again?"  
_'I promise. Could I eat if there's something good?'_  
"Hey. One step at a time. We'll see about that later."  
_'When is that gonna be? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Day after the day after tomorrow? The day after that? The day..'_  
"I told you, we'll see about that later. I gave you permission to chat with one person already. Don't try your luck."  
_'...in ten minutes?'_  
Hannes sighed and dropped down to lay on the bed.  
"You are absolutely impossible ..."  
  
Maria was able to immediately see she was not talking with Hannes. Normally, the man sat on an armchair that was closer to the door, like he would have been subconsciously ready to escape right away if something happened. Now the redhead had settled in the other chair, further from the door, and crossing legs by the ankles. There was femininity in the movements that Hannes did not have.  
"Hanna, I suppose" Maria smiled kindly.  
"Yes, and you were... Maria?" the girl's hand were carefully folded in her lap, revealing how nervous Hanna was.  
"Yes. It's good to meet you at last. I suppose you talked with Hannes as he is allowing you to be here. Am I right?"  
"You are correct. We had a chat yesterday."  
"Do you mean the instance when we met for the first time?"  
"Well... that was more of a quarrel than a talk, but after that we had a little conversation and I got permission from Hannes to talk to you. He gets some rest while I'm here" Hanna smiled a little and dropped her gaze into her lap. "It's nice to chat with someone other than Hannes. It gets tiresome after a while..."  
"I understand. After all, it's nice to talk with someone from the outside. Tell me Hanna, what was your childhood like? Can you tell when Hannes appeared for the first time?"  
  
While Hanna enjoyed her time with a psychologist, Hannes had other things to do. For a long time, long before he had to kill someone to get attention, he had taken care that he would be the only one with Hanna. But lately it had become more and more difficult.  
_'How long will she cherish her feelings? It's infuriating... Hardly that girl ever wants to even see her nor think about Hannah. Who normal person would like to be with someone like this ? It's dangerous, when even I cannot stay calm all the time. Not to mention **him**... It would be better if Hanna just forgot her. Less sorrows, less tears, less... everything. Feelings bring only problems'_ Hannes thought while putting new locks and walls on top of the old ones. At first, it had been challenging to make protections around **_him_**, but over time, and after getting lots of practice, it got easier. But he had to create more complex and stronger protections all the time, as **_he_** was frighteningly quick to learn how to destroy the old ones.  
_'Stay there now! Better for everyone if you won't come out... '_


	4. I'm all you need.

_'Hey... May I talk with Sara tomorrow?'_  
Hannes stopped. He had been brushing his teeth, when Hanna decided to open her mouth. It had been already a full week since he let her talk with the shrink. And until now it had been working well enough.  
"Wait... you... What?" Hannes stared his reflection in the mirror, mouth full of foam.  
_'Tomorrow. I want to talk with Sara.'_  
Hannes closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. After spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth he finally managed to answer.  
"Why the hell? Do you want to apologize or something?"  
_'Actually, yes. But I was thinking of becoming friends with her. She seems really nice.'_  
  
Hannes opened his eyes and stared Hanna's face.  
"...becoming friends? You..." the redhead pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "You must be joking? Tell me you are joking."  
_'Absolutely not. You know I don't make jokes with you anymore. I'm dead serious. I think it would be nice if I could get to know someone here, beside the staff.'_  
"You have me."  
_'Someone outsider, Hannes.'_  
"You already have me! Why in the earth do you need someone outsider? I'm the one who understands you the best" Hannes gripped the sink tightly with both of his hands and stared the mirror, trying to control his anger.  
_'What do you understand about me? You just want to lock me in!'_  
"I'm just trying to protect you! Don't you understand already? From the moment I was born, I've only tried to keep you safe!" desperation creeped into Hannes' voice.  
_'Keep me safe? Don't make me laugh. You killed a human being, Hannes! Took a life while trying to 'protect' me! It's your fault that we are here in the first place! It's all your fault!'_  
  
Hannes was able to feel how much Hanna hated him at that moment. He felt how she mourned the woman he had murdered. And how much she craved to be free.  
"...You're right. This is my fault. It's my fault that you are safer than ever!" Hannes growled, anger bubbling inside him like a volcano right before explosion. How was it that she couldn't understand how much he did for her?  
_'Safe? With you? I'm not safe as long as you exist! You bring only pain to everyone!'_  
"Without me you would have died years ago!" Hannes screamed. "Without me you wouldn't be here! Without me you'd be nothing!"  
_'I'd rather be dead that with you! I don't want to live with you!'_  
"Then die!"  
  
Breaking the mirror finally got the nurses to stop the angry redhead. Hannes had not even noticed how they had came in and check what was happening in the bathroom. But when he had punched the mirror on the wall, the nurses grabbed Hannes and dragged him away from the broken glass. Hannes hissed curses in every language he knew while fighting against the nurses with all his might.  
"Ungrateful brat! Is nothing enough? What else do I need to do to get one tiny thank you?!" Hannes screamed as the nurses dragged him out of the bathroom. The redhead was forced on the bed and was tied to it.  
"You are nothing without me!" Hannes tried to get out of the binds, but it was no use. And before he could say another word, one of the nurses injected sedatives into his vein. It didn't take long to the sedatives to do their work, and made Hannes fall asleep.


End file.
